For You I Will
by LoonyKins
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, but is afraid to tell her. Will Bill and Fleur's wedding help him get over that fear? Based on the song For You I Wil by Teddy Gieger! please Read and Review!


AN- Hey guys! I'm making a comeback! Anyway, it's been awhile since I've done a story, and after you read this you will find out why! So this is my FIFTH songfic, and I've switched over to do a Ron/Hermione ship for this one, compared to my complete obsession with the Harry/ Ginny ship which is in 3 out of 4 of my stories, and the 4th one is just about Harry. So, this really is my first story of this ship (gasp) but I think you guys will all like it. So this is to Teddy Geiger's " For you I will (Confidence)" Personally I LOVE this song, but if you don't, please flame Teddy not me, because obviously I am not Teddy, I am just a Teddy Fan (waves an I Love Teddy flag around)

I own the Harry Potter books, but I didn't write them, unfortunately, that was J.K. Rowling.

I also do not own Teddy Geiger's lyrics. I wish I owned Teddy Geiger though (tries to hug Teddy but he runs away) wah…..

Anyway, forget the writer of the story, READ THE STORY!

* * *

For You I Will

Ron was pacing his bedroom, wringing his hands in nervousness. He was about to do what he thought was the craziest thing to do, but he had that gut feeling, so he was going to, that is, if he plucked up the courage first. See, it was the day the Weasley's and the Delacour's had all been waiting for. Yes, it was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and everyone was anxious. Ron was in his room, getting ready to go down and see His brother get married. It was something that he was actually dreading, because he knew he was at some point going to have to dance with _her_. The one that for many years now, he loved dearly. But he didn't think she liked him back, so he kept his feelings bottled up, but now, because of the event, he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep that bottled anymore.

_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**_

As Ron stood up at the alter as one of Bill's groomsmen, he wondered if he was ever going to tell her. He knew he loved her, and wanted to tell her so bad. But the thought of her saying no made him stop. He was afraid of ruining the amazing friendship they had. As the ceremony started, and Hermione came out in a light blue spaghetti strap dress and a bouquet of white roses and baby's breath, Ron was in complete awe. She looked so beautiful, and looked so peaceful as she walked down the aisle as one of Fleur's bridesmaids. 

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will**_

After the ceremony was over, everyone went to the Weasley's makeshift Quidditch pitch, which was set up to look exactly like a beautiful reception hall with a beautiful dance floor. It was open dance and a slow dance came on. Before Ron knew what he was doing, he went over to Hermione, who was sitting at a table all alone. 

_**Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**_

Ron started to open his mouth to speak, and then his mind went blank. He got absorbed into her beauty, but shook it off. He then went on his second attempt to speak.

"Hermione?" He managed to get her name out. She turned her head around and smiled.

"Ron, nice party isn't it?" She exclaimed.

"Ye- yeah" He stuttered out. "Er, Hermione, do you- do you think, bloody hell, Do you want to dance?"

Hermione looked a little shocked, but then a huge smile was on her face.

"Sure, Ron, I'll dance with you"

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you  
**_

Ron and Hermione walked out to the dance floor. Ron awkwardly placed his hand on her waist, only for both of them to blush a deep shade of red. They then started to dance. It was a slow song, and soon enough, Hermione had her head leaning on Ron's shoulder._  
_

**_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would  
That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you_**

Ron then softly started to speak.

"Hermione?" he started.

"Yeah Ron?"

"I- I love you Hermione"_  
_Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too, Ron"

Before the both of them even realized, they were sharing their first kiss. It was long and passionate, and when they broke apart, Hermione leaned her head back of Ron's shoulder and whispered.

"It's about time you said something."

All Ron could do was smile. He hoped this day would come.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will**_

Although no one was aware, Molly and Arthur were watching this whole scene occur. Molly was silently crying small tears of joy, standing next to Arthur, who was looking proud as ever. Molly and Arthur then shared a hug, as Molly, smiled and exclaimed

"Young Love."

* * *

_The End_

A.N. - Personally I loved this, but of course, this is my story, which means, that if you read this, and you love this, then you must comment! I live on the comments I get!

Now another matter I need to talk about is that fact that this is my first story in a couple of months. I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but school has been killing me slowly. Many of you probably don't know that I am a Drama Club Kid. So I was working on the show I was in back in February, and then to get back on my now abnormal schedule of getting on the regular bus everyday and Drama Withdrawal took awhile too. So I'm sorry to all of my great readers. Anyway, Now that I'm some-what back on schedule I should be able to write a story every weekend. Thanks for the amazing support guys!

LoonyKins


End file.
